Mad Asylum
by Seven Nana
Summary: Miharu a perdu ses souvenirs, qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver ici ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il oublie la chose la plus importane à ses yeux ? Etrange YoitexMiharu... Bonne lecture !


Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de Yuhki Kamatani. Par contre, l'univers vient de moi.

Rating K+

Notes ; -Risque de spoil sur le chapitre 50 de Nabari.

J'essaye d'éviter le plus possible les fautes, mais l'erreur est humaine, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me corriger, merci d'avance !

* * *

**Mad Asylum.**

Ce bâtiment sombre aux clairs couleurs est le lieu de résidence pour les orphelins de la raison. Cette prison hospitalière est la seule demeure reposante pour ces consciences agitées et ces âmes perturbées. Les jambes maigres collées contre son torse, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Miharu regardait sans voir. Autour de lui, des pauvres gens aux esprits lointains, perdus entre quatre murs, titubant vers la lumière blanche qui émanait de la fenêtre. Seul Miharu était appuyé contre un mur, fixant droit devant, le garçon savait qu'il restait en lui encore un minimum de bon sens, ce qu'il avait perdu, c'était la mémoire. Un seul souvenir était encore là, gravé en lui comme un rappel, quelque chose qu'il s'était interdit d'oublier, quelque chose, ou plus précisément _quelqu'un_. _Cette personne_ ne revenait que sous la forme d'une illusion fantomatique, une hallucination qui l'avait entraîné ici. _Cette chimère_ à la silhouette allongée, fine et sombre à la fois désirable pour _son_ envoûtement et détestable pour _son_ inconnu, ce n'était pas _elle_ qui venait vers Miharu, c'était Miharu qui _lui_ suppliait de revenir. Il_ l_'attendait sans cesse, pour voir _son_ visage, mais il n'avait aperçu que _son_ profil, ce _jeune homme_ aux cheveux noirs corbeau, _son_ teint pâle et malade, _ses_ traits étaient flous, mais Miharu pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient, à l'origine, magnifiques. Mais, _son_ identité restait encore dans l'oubli, _son_ importance pour le garçon était importante et désormais incohérente. _Son_ nom avait une sonorité mélodieuse, résonnant avec des voyelles douces, mais Miharu était incapable de rechanter ce court poème. C'est parmi tous ces fous couverts de blanc, que le garçon reconnut _cette ombre_ filiforme, comme un détail qui attire l'attention sur un tableau, telle une perle rare qui voulait passer inaperçue. Miharu se hissa lentement sur ses jambes frivoles, et tendit sa main vers l'_illusion_, mais le_ jeune homme_ partait déjà, _sa_ grande silhouette se détachant de tous les bossus habillés en blanc. Le garçon s'aida du mur et avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, suivant le _fantôme_ aux couleurs de la nuit, _sa_ tête penchée vers le sol, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait aux cellules. A l'abri de la lumière, la _forme_ noire se mélangea à l'obscurité du couloir, Miharu s'agrippa à la rempart et monta à toute vitesse les marches. Le sol était froid, mais Miharu glissa jusqu'à lui, reprenant son souffle, il releva la tête, cherchant avec anxiété sa _vision_. Il reprit vite sa course en apercevant le _jeune homme_ entrer dans sa chambre. Miharu ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais se résigna, que pouvait-il dire ? Quel nom devait-il prononcer pour retenir _cette personne_ ? Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur tout en marchant, ne quittant pas la porte d'un vert sombre devant lui. Le garçon appuya sur le battant de métal et entra rapidement, scrutant la pièce aux couleurs blanches, le parquet ressemblait à un sol couvert de neige, aussi glacial, et le ciel à l'extérieur était d'une blancheur aveuglante. Miharu soupira, ses souvenirs n'avaient laissé en lui qu'une nouvelle déception. Au fond, ses questions demeureraient sûrement à jamais, ses appels resteraient toujours sans réponse, l'identité de ce _jeune homme_ restera éternellement dans l'oubli, _son_ nom ne sera pas dévoilé. Peiné, et las, Miharu s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, un objet brun était posé sur l'oreiller. Le garçon tendit sa main, reconnaissait la casquette beige qu'il gardait depuis qu'il était devenu amnésique, il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, mais si Miharu y tenait tant, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il avait l'étrange impression que c'était sa faute si le pro_p_ri_é_tai_r_e de cette casquette n'était plus là. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le garçon la serra contre lui, car c'était tout ce qu'il restait de... de _qui_ déjà ?

* * *

Merci aux lecteurs !

J'ai beaucoup joué sur les mots en italique, je trouvais que ça rajoutait de l'esthétique et ça renforçait cette signification importante mais floue.

Vu que c'est un one-shot court, je vais essayé de le traduire en anglais, mais je ne garantie rien... !

A b_**ie**_ntot sur m_**o**_n _**y**_ach_**t**_ !


End file.
